Catch Me if You Can!
by paralifes
Summary: Both hated each other since elementary school, Austin & Ally are lead roles in the play, Beauty & the Beast. After practicing the kissing scene multiple times, some feelings shift. (Voted #1 on My Story Previews!)
1. Chapter 1

_"AUSTIN! STOP" I screamed when Austin Moon pulled my hair and started breaking my crayons. I'm in elementray school and Austin is the worse guy on the planet. I had to cut my hair super short when he threw gum in my hair. It was like I was water, a peaceful element, and he was the fire. He'd always win since the teacher never saw. "THE BIG FAT ALLY-GATOR!" He cackled his laugh. __"Austin. Stop hurting Ally!" Mrs. Cook always warned him, but she never did anything to stop him. Trish on the other hand was busy smacking Dez. My mom taught me to fight back in situations, but he's tall, and strong. While I'm petite, and weak. _

_The next day, I'm at the playground with Trish. Austin comes out of nowhere and steals my journal. "CATCH ME IF YOU CAN, ALLY DAWSON!" He was faster than me, and I could never catch up. That day, he stole my 1st journal. _

I vowed on that day, I Allyson Marie Dawson, will never forgive Austin Shor Moon.

_My mind flashes forward to middle school. I had Ethan as my boyfriend, and Ethan was friends with Austin. I passed down the hall one day eavesdropping on their conversation. "But she made out with Dez! Ask him, he'll say the truth," I tear up and run away from the hallway. I would never lose my first kiss to a guy that weird! Why did Austin do this to me?_

_Flash forward to freshman year. Jay and I are about to kiss, my first time, and Austin Moon comes up and scares the crap out of us. Jay laughs and says he would never kiss me. It was a scheme. Broken-hearted by what happened, I slap both of them. Well I miss-slap Austin, he laughs and says, "Oh Ally. What you will never know..." He runs off leaving me stranded at the park. What will I never know?_

* * *

The week coming back from Valentine's break is chaos. Literally the day you get back, it's sign ups for the play. You get out of History class for this. Don't mind me, but the teacher there is pure boring. I still do the work, but the play is around the time we're learning about in history class. Once you're a junior, classes get boring. 1700s are not my eyeliner preferred. So I sign up, not only because my stage-fright is over, but to get the lead role in_ Beauty and the Beast_. It's a one in a bizillionith chance to get that part. I really want to get this part. My makeup preference tells me this play is going to rock!

History is at the same time for everybody, no matter what grade you are in. There are a bunch of history teachers because our town some "past" that is really important. I don't pay attention to this, but whatever.

When I'm in line for the sign-ups, Austin is line for the Beast. So is Dallas. I wouldn't mind to kiss Dallas if I did get the part. Austin and I have a bad past. The thing is, we've hated each other since grade school. Why? He just had it in for me. Always calling me names, hurting me. It was like he was planning my very own funeral. Austin was just a strange guy. I begin to chew my hair, this line is big, and Austin is staring at me. His smirks are famous for this year. It siginifies hate. My lips pursed and gave him a little brief eye contact so he could see how much I've changed over the years. His eyes roll. Typical.

I quickly sign my name to show how fierce I am. Austin just stares me down like I'm a pink splatter in a grey painting. I take a quick drink to see Austin Moon to walk right past me whispering these 5 words, "What you will never know..." My blood boils, even my veins are getting a fury. If I have an anger meltdown he'll laugh it off. He gets what he wants, and this won't be easy. I'm thinking of all the curse words I was taught by Trish, my mom's pieces of advice, and that 1 year of karate I took. If I give the stuff I want to yell at him, everybody will avoid me. No Austin isn't a bad boy, but a basketball popular. He has an attitude of a cheetah. He's a goody-two shoes like me. Never gets a below A average. Though people think he's innocent and a bad boy. I know this cause, every single year, he's in my math & history class. I avoid him as much as I possibly can. So my brain finally forms the thought that I've been biting back. "What you will never know Austin is that your just an asshole who think he's all that!" Everybody just stares at me like I wanted to get rape. Just a metaphor, not literally. But by saying that, his eyes glowed a flame, but not because of my witty remark, but of desire. Like he wanted to kiss me. I shake my head of that thought. Austin Moon, my enemy, kiss me? Nope, never, even if he was the last guy on the planet. "Why would you say that Dawson? You think you're all that because of what you just said," smirked that ass. Everybody who was signing started to crowd us. It was a face-off with the "king."

There were whispers escaping the crowd. Most saying like who was going to be dissed the worst. The face-off is a horror thing. Cassidy and Trish has it had before, but Trish was Mexican. They have the best remarks.

"Mhm, really? You're not all that because as far as I know, people aren't chanting your name," This one was well-thought out. Everybody knows I don't get in trouble, and people are whispering my name back and forth. Austin has always had people chant his name. And according to right now, hardly anybody was.

The flame in his eyes, in my view, were growing. Though something in his eyes softened. Something that happened to make him such a jerk. Though the flame outgrew that softness and returned to full view. His caramel eyes were darkening. "And it's like they're chanting yours? Face it Dawson, you're doing this for attention. Everybody knows it," this time it was a growl. The thing was, this wasn't for attention. It's karma. For how much he damaged me. "Why would you argue with me though? If I'm doing this for attention, when I'm not, why do you even bother talking to me?" That went off like my biggest accomplishment. Everybody started murmuring. Some jock yelled out, "OOOOH! AUSTIN YOU GOT BURNED!" And than everybody started laughing. Even if Austin tried to manage say something, it'd just go against him. He turned the slighest shade of pink and was trying way too hard to hide it. The softness in his eyes turned foggy and it looked like he was going to cry. The last words he managed to spit out were, "What you will never know, Dawson!"

Angered surged through me. Why does he repeat these words when I have no fricking clue! Ugh. I leave the crowd, feeling pleased, but upset. There was no reason why I had to embarrass him infront of a crowd. UGH! _Why _do _I _feel pity for the guy who has tortured me since grade school?! Shouldn't I be in glee that I won the face-off?

*READ BELOW, VERY IMPORTANT!*

**So guys, how was it? This was voted #1 to be published on my story previews. Check them out! Anyways, there are some things you should know. Each chapter will start off with a memory. This is because to have an idea what happened in their childhood. I won't be putting up if it's in Austin/Ally's POV. The memories will kind of determine who's POV it is. I'm keeping the rating TEEN until the chapter(s) get smutty. Review? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Wait, Austin did I just here that from you?" Dez is confused by what secret I told him. He will always be from now on. "This is all- when?" I sighed. He would always ask when it happened from now on. I had to tell him, even if he didn't even know, it'd drive me insane. "In the summer, before school started," I mumbled. The day threw me off like it was only yesterday._

* * *

Sure, she had a point. Why would I talk to her in the first place? Shaking my head, Ally is nothing. She studied my eyes carefully. Sure flashbacks were going through my mind quicker than a cheetah, but she caused all of them. Even though Ally is in two of my classes, I pretend she doesn't exist. When I noticed she was going to try out for Beauty, I smirked. Seriously, this girl has no chance of getting the role.

After people laughing at me because of my so called "burn" it felt wrong. This girl, who I never did- wait. I always did something to her. I have to stop thinking about Dawson. She's just another girl, a loner, who wants attention badly. Girls did this all the time. Last time, some girl ran in her bathing suit. She wasn't skinny though. People still said they had nightmares of her. Layla never returned to school the day after. But, that was the whole highlight of the year.

Ally knows better than to ask why I say "What you will never know." She probably doesn't even remember it. Hopefully she never does. Ignoring Dawson, Dez saw the whole thing. He knows better to argue for me. If I need a back-up, he's always there.

My eyes were telling her something. My past probably. As soon as I left the crowd, I went to the bathroom. I needed to think. There was a chance that this could've been avoided, but she needs to find out sooner or later. Heading to the bathroom, the whole jock crew fell quiet. Just my luck.

"Hey Austin, heard you got pwned by a nerd!"

"Moon Boy served by a girl?"

"Your losing your touch even with the chicks!"

"Did you guys break up, or something?"

The last one, whoever said it was dead. Ally and I did not date this year. I turn around and head to punch him. Of course, Dez came in and stopped me. It pissed me off so much to see them snicker. WE DID NOT BREAK UP! Oh my god. These idiots will never understand.

"Let me go Dez," I muttered. Of course he took me out to the water fountain. To calm me down of course. "Dude, just because what they said about A-," I cut him off instantly. "Don't even mention it. We promised we won't talk about it, got it?" Dez sighed. He knew already that I've changed a lot. Ever since Dawson-, that day, we have turned mortal enemies. Aliens from different planets, she's the villan, I'm the hero, I'm the light, she's the darkness. That's how we both role. Avoide each other, and nobody gets hurt. Sure I was stupid to talk to her today, but it was deserved. Dawson has a 0% getting that role, even understudy! There were other prettier, better acting girls getting this role. Well, all of us like to get out of History so it's more like force.

"I'm sorry, didn't want to even mention it. Sometimes I worry Austin. Where di the pancake loving, umbrella fearer, brave, funny, gentleman guy go? Where did my real best friend go? You were fun kindergarten to middle school. Then freshman year hit you in the face like a giant crab claw who fought a kangaroo. You enjoyed life! Now all you do is grunt, argue, and be a 'king' of bossiness. You gained a reputation of being a player! You never had a girlf-," That's where he passes the line. Dez got scared instantly. If he even mentions it, he knows very well, something bad happens. Though he did have a point. I used to be full of life, like any other guy. Actually who lived a little. So I let Dez off the hook. "Go on," I sighed. I needed to hear the harsh truth, what people think of me.

"Your instantly now a player! Something about being laid with a popular. I don't know and care! Sometimes it might be about what happened before kindergarten. What happens if that made you who you are today? I did so much to avoid that person doing stuff, and they're still confused about why I do it! You need to go back and be a fun guy. Not a grumpy old fart who is PMSing! Just forget about that day. It's killing you and my best friend also," he finally ended his rant. Dez did do a point. That day held me back, but it's not my mind tricking me to do that, but like I wanted my mind to trick me. It was feeding me like a hypnotist's swinging clock to an audience. Memories can be held onto forever, but this one had to be accomplished again. Even if it takes to my extremes.

"Okay Dez. The day won't be forgotten, but I will replay that scene in my life. Even if I die for it," I managed to say. He nodded in approvement. Even if it takes forever. Please read below, spoilers.

**Okay guys, I have looked into this more. Austin & Ally DO kiss on Chapters & Choices and they decide to stay as friends. WAIT! This effects Austin in the later episodes, making him a jealous one. ;D Remember how Austin freaked out if Ally had a crush on him? Maybe he was pretending not to, you know cause Dez read also, and he did like Ally when they first met? That's what I read. :) **

**BTW; Hope you liked it :D - PARALIFES ;***


	3. Chapter 3

You know that feeling when you know something but it's vague in your mind? You try every ounce of your body to remember what happened, but it gives up. Take dreams as an have a vivid dream, but once we wake up, it just disappears. It's like the dream never happened. Yet there are traces that you do remember the dream. Sometimes, it's not the dream that you forget, but a memory. The mind twists it up and makes you believe that nothing happened. Though the mind can be a tricky thing, it sometimes causes a whole summer of a memory loss. Take myself as example. There are some things that remind me of something of my past. Though it just repeats as a blur.

* * *

_"It's a promise then," he said. The other person who face was unclear, nodded. It was hard to tell who it was. It had to be a guy. My brain was playing tricks with me. The disguised face so well, that the presumably boy was wanting to be hidden. My voice stopped working. A flash of hope blinded me. Sadly, while the flash blinded me, it not only took my vision, but my memories. The whole situation started to blur. Everything felt like it was weighing on my shoulders, but only some words remained to linger in the air. "Catch me if you can..."_

I wake up with a start. The clock shows the time. 2:37 AM. The dream felt real. I checked my phone to see any new messages. Ever since I told Austin off, I've been getting nonstop messages. For a whole 30 minutes of not looking at my phone, there were at least 200 messages. I slept over two hours ago, so it must've blown up. _350 new messages. _I scroll through them. Reading them would be a pain, but there's a message that stands out. I put a filter on my phone for every message with a number I don't recognize to appear in blue. For my contacts they're green. And numbers I've recieved texts before, they're in purple. And deleted contacts have red. Personally, I don't delete contacts but there was a red message. The number is unavailable.

_Remember? _

The only word is there. No other attatchments. It's just a question. I shake my head and head downstairs.

The television is running, a kettle on the stove is heating water, and Spongebob Squarepants is playing. I manage to think of who can enter my house. A theif? Nah, we have nothing good here. Dad? He's at a convention. Among the couch, Trish is there in her pyjamas. The pyjamas are a fuzzy cat patterned pants, with a fluffy shirt with cheetah prints printed all over it. "Hey Ally!" Typical. Trish and I kind of barge in each other's houses. My dad doesn't care as long as no robbers steal his "precious" guitar. It was signed by all 4 Beatles and it is basically praised.

"So I heard about... Austin trying out for the Beast..." My heart stopped. He wasn't standing there to insult me, but to try out. My breathing got heavy. "Are you okay?" Trish gets worried easily, so I sat down to gain my balance. "He's trying out?" I manage to wheeze. Trish nods her head. "Didn't you see him, like in the line for the Beast?" Everything in my minds starts spurring quickly. My vision starts to fade out into the darkness. This only happens when something horrible happens.

* * *

It's another ordinary day and there are people around me. It's bright white, the whole room. I try to move a bit. Something sharp jabs pain through me. "Ally? Are you okay?" My vision adjusts and there's my dad. "Yeah," an awkward raspy voice that just came out of my mouth. And I manage to shut my eyes to drift off to sleep.

_"You know, people say love is blind. But I can see it perfectly infront of me," said a boy. He was around the age of 5. I saw from a distance this boy kiss a brunette. "I'll sing you a song from your book. It gave me an idea," the boy said._

Where there is desire  
There is gonna be a flame  
Where there is a flame  
Someone's bound to get burned  
But just because it burns  
Doesn't mean you're gonna die  
You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
Gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
You gotta get up and try, and try, and try **[1]**

_"I really like you," and it faded into a hug from the 5 year olds._

I jolt awake. Trish is there, reading a _BOP _magazine. "Ally! You're okay right?" She gives me a hug. It's obvious that I had a mini panic attack. "Try-outs for the play were today. They can't decide if you're still here! Two that were chosen were Cassidy & Haley. Haley will probably get understudy though..." Trish was happy that I'm wide awake. "The doctors said you're free to go once an hour has passed after your awake," Trish smiled. I giggled. She's always there for me. I paced myself up and went to leave the hospital.

* * *

My dad decided for me to stay at home for a full recovery. And I actually liked staying here. During the time, I was practicing my lines for the Beauty roll. A lot of it was singing, but practicing my voice felt stronger. Something must've went off in my recovery in the hospital. I was glad about it.

**Sorry I haven't been updating! Been really busy with school! So, next chapter will have try-outs with Ally! O: Who do you think these little 5 years old are? Read to find out!**

**[1] P!NK - Try **


	4. Chapter 4

_"It will be our little secret," she said to me. I nodded, making my blonde hair fall into my eyes. "This never happened, nobody will know," I promised. Dez came back for me and took me away. "NOBODY!" I managed to yell out. _

* * *

Tryouts were yesterday. A lot of guys dropped out to audition for the Beast. And that meant more girls to sign up and try and get a kiss from who may be the beast. The finals are Dallas, me, Justin, and some other guy. That other guy has an injury, so it'll be the 3 of us. One of them will be an understudy. The girls to audition just came to two. Haley and Cassidy. Ally probably chickened out and not try out. I'm not letting her ruin my ego. People still look at me in disbelief. Like, what the hell? I get dissed by a girl and now my popularity status rises for being a wimp. Not how life works.

"Hey Dez," I managed to find him in the mess of my school. "Austin, you psyched? Another girl is trying out for the Beauty part, cause she was in the hospital yesterday. What was her name? Ummm," and Dez began to zone out his own little gingerbread world. But another girl? Who could it be? Will she beat the other two? "OH YEAH! It started with an 'A'," he yelled out. Some turn to stare at us. I shrug. Dez is Dez. Nobody will ever change that. "Com'n Dez, think later," and with that, I left to go to lunch.

_WILL ALL STUDENTS TRYING OUT FOR THE PLAY IN THE FINALS REPORT TO THE AUDITORIUM._

A bunch of people and started getting up to go. Like the many minor parts, they got it and the rest who tried out are not in the play. That's how strict plays are for us. Simple as that.

The auditorium had three teachers. The music, art, and French teacher. They direct the play, and they used to act in high-school.

"Welcome those who made it into the final cuts or have your official parts. We have decided who was what, but not for the role of Beauty. Reasons why, is because of a student having an issue that made her not come to the audition. Please sit down in the seats, and we shall have our last audition," said Mr. Fish.

I sat down to see the last girl to audition. It. Was. Ally.

"Hello Ms. Dawson, please sing the song, and we will determine from there," said Mr. Fish again. And then Ally began singing.

_Tale as old as time_  
_True as it can be_  
_Barely even friends_  
_Then somebody bends_  
_Unexpectedly_

_Just a little change_  
_Small, to say the least_  
_Both a little scared_  
_Neither one prepared_  
_Beauty and the Beast_

_Ever just the same_  
_Ever a surprise_  
_Ever as before_  
_Ever just as sure_  
_As the sun will rise_

_Tale as old as time_  
_Tune as old as song_  
_Bittersweet and strange_  
_Finding you can change_  
_Learning you were wrong_

_Certain as the sun_  
_Rising in the east_  
_Tale as old as time_  
_Song as old as rhyme_  
_Beauty and the beast._

_Tale as old as time_  
_True as it can be_  
_Barely even friends_  
_Then somebody bends_  
_Unexpectedly_

_Just a little change_  
_Small, to say the least_  
_Both a little scared_  
_Neither one prepared_  
_Beauty and the Beast_

_Ever just the same_  
_Ever a surprise_  
_Ever as before_  
_Ever just as sure_  
_As the sun will rise_

_Tale as old as time_  
_Tune as old as song_  
_Bittersweet and strange_  
_Finding you can change_  
_Learning you were wrong_

_Certain as the sun_  
_Rising in the east_  
_Tale as old as time_  
_Song as old as rhyme_  
_Beauty and the beast._

Her voice rang out very loud, but gentle. It scared me. What happens if she had gotten the role? Cassidy and Haley could over power her, right? It didn't feel right. I hoped so. The judges stopped their writing to stare at her. "Thank you, we will announce those who got the roles." My stomach lurched. The judges stopped their murming and and began to say who got the roles. "Sadly, one who tried out for the Beast, did not get the role but the villain role," yelled out Mrs. Manning. I hoped it was me. "Congratulations for Dallas West! And now introducing our very own Beauty and the Beast are..." Please not let me get the role, I'd die! "AUSTIN AND ALLY!" Suddenly the noisy room dulled its noise into silence. Everybody saw us argue last time, and it was perfect to ruin my day. "Now the two lead roles meet, and we'll start practicing tomorrow. Be ready for ANY scene!" And my footsteps lead me to her.

"Congrats Dawson," I mumbled. She eyed me carefully making sure there were no rude remarks about to jump out. I just had no mood considering the events coming soon.

* * *

I woke on the side of Dez's house. Thursday was a killer. It takes forever to come and makes fun of you saying, "HA! IT'S NOT FRIDAY YET!" Plus I had basketball practice throughout the end of the day, then I had play practice. Stagecrew was lucky enough to have a bunch of props from a play from France last year! So while stagecrew is slacking off, I have to be learning a bunch of lines. Just my luck.

The day passed on. Dez was in stagecrew, so I was alone. Dallas is just a mess in my opinion. The major roles usually have the first practice with our scripts. No changing into our costumes, thank God. Ally looks at me in disgust. "So Austin, not gonna drop out?" My caramel colored eyes darken when I'm mad. "Dammit! Just because you're such a hoe doesn't mean I'm dropping out. Think about something else besides being the best for once!" It just tumbles out of me. Her eyes showed that she got hurt. Great.

Mr. Fish, and Mrs. Manning said the scene we were going to act out scene 20. I flipped through the book to my horror. The kiss scene.

"It may be uncomfortable for you two to kiss now, but this is the hardest scene, because Gaston, Dallas, will come out of nowhere to steal her away from you. There will be a kiss today," spoke out Mr. Fish.

We got ready, and the lines were inching to the kiss scene. "And what? Do you not love me?" Ally acted out. "Yes, yes I do." And I kissed her on the lips. Though it was suppose to be a quick peck, it turned out to last longer. Her body felt relaxed into my arms. It was a passionate kiss. _WAIT_. It said nothing about a French kiss, just a peck. I pulled apart, horrified, and ran off. I was confused. Me and Ally are enemies! NOTHING MORE. Or were we?

**O: oh my god. These lines don't really occur in the play, but yeah... like it? ;D review. 10 reviews to get the next chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

_"And what? Do you not love me?" I asked. "Yes, yes I do." And he kissed me on the lips. The script said nothing about how long it would go, but it felt so right. His eyes softened when he said it, the flame dancing in his eyes with excitement. and it felt so right, and I relaxed. The moment lasted forever, my thoughts skipping on a thin thread, my heart beating faster. And he pulled apart. The color in his eyes did not darken, but shone a bright yellow. He was horrified. Austin ran off with his backpack and everything else for school. The directors never noticed. Dallas stared at me in disbelief. _

* * *

I replayed the scenes in my head from yesterday afternoon. Why did I believe that Austin actually enjoyed it? Austin hates me. Well, my feelings just are different. It's just, every thing I do reminds me of him. Something happened before, because Austin did not resist the kiss. He started the kiss. As I try to grasp a memory, it just vanishes into my forgotten thoughts. I get up and start to dress myself for a day at school. As I far as I know, Austin wouldn't mention anything that happened at theater. Shaking my head, I begin to search my closet.

Miami is beautiful, but apparently February is the messed up month of the year. It always changes temperatures. I grab some dark skinny jeans, and a Combine and Rich blouse. **[1]** It is a bright blue and the logo is on front. _Would Austin like it? _What the heck am I thinking? He'll never care. I toss into my closet again and I find the perfect shirt. With long sleeves, a cute floral pattern, with a beige background, and the flowers are pink. It is somewhat knit so it keeps warm. I grab some normal not-so-skinny jeans and a pair of beige Uggs.

I run downstairs, to find chocolate chip pancakes stacked on a plate and strawberries cut up with powered sugar on top. There's a not on the fridge. _Congratulations on the role! xx- Dad _Oh yeah, they were sending out emails on who got the roles, and understudy. Grabbing my phone off the counter there's a new message.

_Hey Ally, it's me Dallas. Want to hang out over school? :) _

I smiled and responded back instantly. A rush of relief just came over me. Dallas is sweet. And there is a scene in the play where I kiss him on the cheek. I would never mind that. I got up and started walking to school.

* * *

At school, some girls were wearing dresses and I laughed at them in disbelief. It's February, the temperature is starting to drop a bit more than usual. As I entered the building, people just turn to stare at me. What happened? People began to whisper, others just give me a glare. Some words were overheard, but it may just be me. _She kissed him!_ Did they know? Nobody else was at the rehearsal besides Dallas and Austin. Austin would be scared that it'll ruin his fake ego. Dallas? No. No way. It couldn't be.

Trish came out of nowhere and walked with me. "Hey, what's up?" she asked. "You know I got the main role, right? Guess who got the Beast?" I mumbled. Her puffy hair bounced as she squealed, "DALLAS?!" I shook my head. Her eyes dropped, and the smile disappeared. "Austin?" I nodded, holding back my tears. Trish's eyes widen in shock. "We did the kiss scene yesterday." and biting back my tears were the hardest things I could ever do. "I thought it was a lie," she said. I looked up. "What do you mean?" She takes a breath and says, "Cassidy said you ran out like a chicken after you made out with Austin. I thought it was a lie." After Trish says that, I calm myself down. Nothing bad can happen right now. So far, it's just they heard it wrong. What I ask myself, how'd she find out?

After talking to Trish, I manage to walk back into the crowd. The crowd stopped and stared. And as I turn a corner and escaping the crowd, an arm lunged out of nowhere and grabbed me. I was pulled into a janitor's closet. The room was lightly dimmed, and a bit crowded including the person in here.

"Ally! Why did you tell people about the kiss scene?!" Austin sounded annoyed but he did in a yell whisper. I burrowed my eyebrows together. "I was gonna ask the same thing?" I asked. Even in the dim light, his eyes kind of lit up. "So you didn't tell?" Austin whispered. I shook my head. He was going to speak before I interrupted him. "Why did you run away yesterday?" Austin kind of was speechless there. I expected a response. Oh how it wasn't a response.

He placed his soft lips on my mine. This was my 2nd time kissing him. Austin was my first kiss. _Wait. _What? I ignored my thoughts and just went with it. The kiss was very passionate, it lasted. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he had his hands on my hips. It felt... right. I was short, but it felt cute. His crooked body felt nice around mine. We parted and I slapped him and walked away. "Austin, I HATE YOU!" I started crying and ran out of the closet. Doesn't he hate me?

**I actually had fun writing this chapter! 12 reviews for another chapter. **

**Okay, so who's excited for February 17th? AUSTIN ADMITS HE LIKES ALLY! omg. hyperventilating! and I suggest looking at r5problems on Tumblr. It's just ASDFGHJKL; ^_^ ready for the Austin&Ally charades today? OMG! So I was talking to my friends about watching Austin and Ally, and you know, I was kind of embarrassed to tell them, but they were all like; OMG YOU SHIP AUSLLY/RAURA? and yeah ^_^ should I make a raura/auslly blog? omg, i'm sorry. i psych out a lot. bai -PARALIFES ;* **

**[1] parody of Abercombine & Fitch. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: As you read, more things begin unfold. If you have questions, please PM me.**

She kissed me with such a deep passion, it burned me in the back of my mind with a memory, that happened in Kindergarten. Where did I go wrong?

_"You know, people say love is blind. But I can see it perfectly in front of me," I said. I was on the playground with Ally. Age 5. And I kissed her on the lips. "I'll sing you a song from your book. It gave me an idea," I said._

Where there is desire  
There is gonna be a flame  
Where there is a flame  
Someone's bound to get burned  
But just because it burns  
Doesn't mean you're gonna die  
You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
Gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
You gotta get up and try, and try, and try **[1]**

_"I really like you," and everything blurred into my thoughts. _

It just seemed so unreal. What happened to make me hate Ally? I shook my head in disbelief. Dez probably knows. I tear apart my room. After Ally slapped me, it just made me realize everything. There has to be some paper why I hate Ally in my room. And for a guy's room, it's extremely difficult to search for one tiny thing that may or may not exist. A girl's room, has everything in drawers. Though of course, the closet is just one hot mess for both genders. As I tear apart the room into pieces, my brother, Rocky, comes in.

"You lost your girlfriend's gift?" he chuckled. I rolled my eyes. A big pain in the butt. "Do you remember Dawson?" I asked him. Rocky pauses and thinks. His mind is at work, and his memory is amazing according to my parents. "Oh yeah, that hot girl that you hate?" he looked serious. But I manage to ignore him. "Yeah, do you know why I started to hate her?" He shrugged his shoulders and asked, "Does she have a boyfriend?" It angers me in a way. Ally is nobodys, and she will always will stay with nobody. "Yeah," I snapped. Rocky backed off into his room with guilt written all over his facial expressions.

* * *

The next morning was killer. Friday had finally came at last. Play practice again. How can I see her without just remembering the whole scene yesterday. I sat down in biology and began to write the notes on the board. As I began to write the teacher started to announce something. "Class, we have two new people in our class. One who switched because of schedule changes. One who is completely new to the school. And then one who is doing extra credit for his biology class," Two walk in. A Indonesian looking girl, with wavy curls on the end of her jet-black hair and my brother. I took a double-take on the girl, as well as the other guys in the class. And my brother, you could see girls practically drooling over him.

"This is Rocky Moon. A well-known senior of the school. And this is Kira. Kira Starr," my teacher spoke. As soon as the class murmured began, he interrupted once again. "And, right now she's at the nurse getting the physical from school, but Allyson Dawson will be in biology with us," he smiled. Shit. I am dead. The desk next to me is empty so Kira sits there. I wonder how she is like...

Rocky sits next to me with a grin. Apparently, Kira sat next to some girls up in front. Whatever. Rocky interrupts my thoughts. "So, little bro, how's it going?" He acts all suave and stuff, some girls come up to him. "Rocky, you should text us," and they wink at him. He chuckles and continues on. "So, new girl and enemy girl... What's next brother? Let me guess, you'll end up gay!" I snort a little. We used to tease each other all the time. "So Rocky, why this class out of all?" Rocky just shakes his head. "Well since I'm a lady's charmer, I got Ally switched into this class, and this was cause my biology teacher wants me to study more on previous lower levels on biology, and yeah," he gives that signature smile. I then hand him a paper, with some lyrics on it. "Tell me whatcha think."

It read:

_I hung up the phone tonight_  
_Something happened for the first time_  
_Deep inside_  
_It was a rush_  
_What a rush_  
_'Cause the possibility_  
_That you would ever feel the same way_  
_About me_  
_It's just too much_  
_Just too much_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_  
_All I ever think about is you_  
_You got me hypnotized_  
_So mesmerized_  
_And I've just got to know_

_[chorus:]_  
_Do you ever think_  
_When you're all alone_  
_All that we could be?_  
_Where this thing could go?_  
_Am I crazy for falling in love?_  
_Is it real or just another crush?_  
_Do you catch a breath_  
_When I look at you?_  
_Are you holding back_  
_Like the way I do?_  
_'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away_  
_But I know this crush ain't going_  
_Away_  
_Going away_

_Has it ever crossed your mind_  
_When we're hanging,_  
_Spending time, girl, are we just friends?_  
_Is there more?_  
_Is there more? (Is there more)_  
_See it's a chance we've gotta take_  
_'Cause I believe that we can make this_  
_Into something that'll last_  
_Last forever_  
_Forever_

_[chorus]_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_  
_(Why do I keep running)_  
_All I ever think about is you_  
_(All I ever think about)_  
_You got me hypnotized_  
_(Hypnotized)_  
_So mesmerized_  
_(mesmerized)_  
_And I've just got to know_

_Do you ever think (ever think)_  
_When your all alone (all alone)_  
_All that we could be,_  
_Where this thing could go (goooo)_  
_Am i crazy or falling in love, (crazy)_  
_Is this real or just another crush (another crush)_  
_Do you catch a breath,_  
_When i look at you,_  
_Are you holding back,_  
_Like the way i do,_  
_Cause' i'm tryin tryin to walk away,_  
_But i know this crush aint' going_  
_Away ya ya ya yaaa (this crush ain't)_  
_Going away ya ya ya yaaa (goin' away)_  
_Going away ya ya ya yaaa (when you're all alone_  
_All that we could be,_  
_Where this thing could go (going awayyyy)_  
_Going away ya ya ya yaaa __**  
**_

While Rocky was reading the song, he began to hum under his breath. He was the reason why I love music. Without him, I'd be lost. He finally finished.

"Who's it about?" This was a random song I just sang with my friend Riker. He thought of the lyrics, but I had the tune. "Nobody," I stated. Rocky folded the paper up and wagged his finger at me. "I'll find out your crush, I have my ways," he laughed.

Ally came into the room with a pass in her hands. The only seat available was right next to Rocky. Even better. She sat down and began to take out her biology book. Rocky mouthed _watch this! _"Are you Ally?" She gave me a stare and then back to Rocky. "Yeah, who's asking?" Rocky quickly rips out a paper and hands it to her. "You should text me," he winked. And she blushed and put her attention back to the teacher. "That my man, is how you are supposed to be with the ladies," and he then began to take out notes.

"Ally-" I softly whisper. "Can we talk?" She "dropped" her pencil near my desk and muttered for me to hear only. "Meet me up in the practice room at Sonic Boom. We talk there, and only tomorrow," And she went back in her poised position.

**So, Kira is added to the story! And so is Rocky and Riker! Any guesses what could happen next? I had an original idea but it twisted into something else. I want reviews, at least 14 or more reviews. I am updating other stories! Do not worry, but this is the goal I want! ^.^ I have another secret story I am writing, but won't be posted until later. Well, when I finish one of my stories... Keep being Rossome. **

**AND I MIGHT GO TO AN R5 CONCERT IN APRIL! *dies* *0***


End file.
